


Just A Man

by Iludahirihiri



Category: Villainous, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iludahirihiri/pseuds/Iludahirihiri
Summary: A story on how Black Hat came to know Flug and Dementia. What started their story? and who did Black Hat work with before?





	1. Just A Man Covered In Blood

He was just a man who appeared in the middle of the night with a single gun. 

Just a man in a clean and well-worn suit and a black top hat.

He came like a shadow and took everything. 

Just a man and without hesitation he killed them. The heroes who slept soundly thinking they were safe. 

He left smiling with blood on his face and marking his clothes

Just a man who took everything without even a single look back. 

Setting fire to the manor and not even gracing the children with a glance. They would be sent to an orphanage. 

And he was just a man without a soul in a Black Hat.

In the still of the night, he came for the heroes while they slept. According to the records, they retired years ago, yet for some reason, they seem to have decided to become active again. Their mistake. They should have stayed retired, it would have saved him getting his hands dirty. Oh well, he didn’t mind that much. That moron he worked for would just have to buy him a new suit for this. Once he neared the house he noticed the lights were on. Strange. It was well past midnight and all the other houses were completely dark, why were they still up? Were they expecting him to come that night? Impossible no one would have tipped them off, unless… yes. It had to be it. That moronic boss of his must be using this as a test. Tip off the heroes to see if he could still do the job or abandon it. Once this job was over he would see to it that this “boss” never tested him again. Skulking around for him was irritating enough without him being tested as well.

He neared the house casually. He was well dressed and in the middle of the night, nobody would even notice him. He would just look like a gentleman walking home from a party. That wasn’t unusual around this neighborhood. Most of them were well off. He walked around the house. It seemed ordinary. In fact, if he hadn’t been told beforehand he might not have even known heroes lived. Might. He was very cunning in his own right. He most likely would have figured it out on his own though perhaps it would have been a few days later. If only it had been. Things would have been much different if the children had been at their friends’ house like had been planned for the next night.  
  
The man set a charge on the outside wall where he figured there must be an oil furnace just on the other side. It would look like an accident. Like the furnace just exploded because it was old. He walked away about to set the charge off and came face to face with one of the heroes. So, it seems like they had been tipped off by someone. How irritating.

\- “What. Do. You. Think. You. are. doing.” The hero growled out. The man smiled cunningly, it seemed like just in his appearance he had already angered them.

\- “Why I think I am about to kill you” he smirked. Killing heroes in itself was fun, but making them realize just how powerless they were to stop him, well, that was more than just fun. It was exhilarating. 

\- “How Dare-” but then the hero was cut off by pain. 

He glanced down over his shoulder in shock. There he saw an elongated arm? In his shoulder. He looked down the length of it to see it was the man just as he was lifted off the ground and flung into the next building with enough force to crack the wall. He shouted in pain, but the cry was quickly muffled by the man.

\- “Quiet now. We can’t have you crying out for help before I’ve even had my fun with you” the hero’s eyes widened in fear. That was his favorite sight.

Keeping his gloved hand over the hero’s mouth to muffle any noise, he dug his heel into the wound stretching the shoulder back. He wanted this hero to feel how helpless he was that he couldn’t even save himself. Just as he put more pressure on it he felt a huge impact hit him knocking him back a few feet. He caught himself quickly sliding to a stop and looked up. There standing in front of the first hero was a woman, the hero’s wife. The man calmly stood up brushing himself off. Whatever injury there may have been from the impact already healed.

\- “I almost forgot there were two heroes in this household. I suppose you think that just because you have super strength that you can beat me? Look behind you. He’s already dying from blood loss” he smiled cruelly and she turned around concerned.

She knelt down beside him trying to stop the loss of blood. Trying to save his life. The man just slowly approached her as she cried over the body. She turned towards him violently.

\- “You monster!” she lashed out striking his face jerking his head to the side and knocking his hat off. Her look changed to horror as she seen his face for the first time, he looked so young, just a teenager at the oldest, his skin was ash gray and his teeth were poison green and pointed like an animal. “what… are you?”

In her moment of shock, he grabbed her by the neck lifting her off the ground even as she tried to pull his hands off. He pushed her into the wall hard.

\- “The name is Black Hat,” he said as he killed her. “and your name doesn’t matter”

Black Hat took their bodies back into their house and finally set the charge offsetting the house on fire using his gun as the trigger. He picked up his hat and walked away. He didn’t seem to notice the children that had escaped the house. He didn’t see how the boy tried to memorize his form or how the girl stood transfixed by the fire amazed by it as much as she feared it. He didn’t see any of that. He never gave it a second thought even as he killed his former boss. At least. He claims he didn’t.


	2. Just An Orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We visit the children at their abusive orphanage to see what will happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised I wouldn't leave this for months but I actually got sick and had a lot going on. I know this isn't as good as my last update but its just stuff that needed to be done. I'm really excited for the next update so please bear with me

It was old and run down. The children were taken by a lone policeman into the orphanage.

They were only two of many children. And at least the other children…

had the benefit of having a normal face.

The headmistress was kind only to those to obeyed unconditionally.

The boy was always in trouble. His sister, his only priority.

That is. Until a man showed up. A man in a Black Hat.

Having backed him into a corner like this he was disappointed. He expected more from the man who bossed him around for years, but then that was only a waste of time. He had only joined out of boredom in the first place. He glanced down as he heard the man whine.

\- “Morg--” his whimper cut off as he brought his foot down on top of his former employer.

\- “The name is black hat you bumbling cowered. The only good to come out of you is I may have found something interesting” he walked away leaving the bodies of the man and all of his guards behind him and casually picked up a cloth to wipe the blood off his hands as he left the room. There was a detonator prepared to go off as he left the building. One could never be too sure.

Now black hat had been bored for quite some time, never being able to find an opponent worthy of his time, the only one that came close was child's play for him. The only reason that hero was still alive is fact is because of his stupid power to regenerate. It was irritating at best. That being as such most of the time he tried to find something to entertain him. Ruling the world was too easy with no one to stop him and any other villain he met were complete morons. But during his last assignment, he had seen something that caught his interest. He was willing to wait, And see what happens.

Now the orphanage appeared on the outside as an old building covered in vines that were starting to crumble. It wasn't very big either there were already too many children inside and yet, this is where they sent Flug Slys and his sister demi he hadn't been conscious when they brought him in. his body so covered in burns that he had been in the hospital for months. His only visitors had been demi and a young man who would occasionally visit a few minutes before visitation hours were up. Now he could finally go to the orphanage with his sister. He was not excited. Almost immediately he started getting into fights with other children. They immediately picked up the scars on his face and started to pick on him for it. He was actually very small for his age but he was surprisingly strong when he was angry. The constant fights, however, meant he was always in trouble with the mistress. 

\- “Flug! What have I told you! One more fight and you will both be punished!” The mistress lectured. 

It hadn't taken the mistress long to figure out there was something wrong with the boy, he had what she called snaps. Moments where he would lose control and try to seriously harm or even kill some of the other children. It had taken her even less time to figure out how to control him. She knew he cared for his sister and she felt nothing wrong with using that to control him. Should he step out of line she would threaten his sister to bring him back in line.

One day, however… 

Screams could be heard all through the orphanage, 

\- “Flug! Help me Flug!” demi screamed as the mistress brought the whip up about to bring it down on the young girl. She was already covered in scratches and bruises she was losing consciousness even when the boy jumped on the woman's back with the jump rope and wrapped it around her neck. It wound tighter as she tried to knock him off but the boy was determined. 

Just then there was the tap of a cane on the wall. Startled Flug fell back off of the woman. As a well-dressed man walked into the room. He looked at them with was that disappointment Flug saw in his eyes. 

\- “perhaps I should have waited a few minutes longer.” Flug couldn't help it as his body began to shake and he drew back in fear of this man that just radiated power Flug wanted to crawl into his own skin when the man looked at him. He walked over to demi and lifted her chin with the end of his cane. It almost felt like he was testing Flug to see if he would try and attack him like he did the mistress. 

\- “I'll take them both” he shot out so suddenly that all three were dumbfounded. The mistress was still on the ground gasping for air and he was just ever so casually talking as if nothing happened. 

\- “did you not hear me? I said I wanted these two little brats so you will get to your feet and hand me those papers now!” he snapped

\- “but there's a fee” she began but the man was already picking up demi by her shirt Flug following to protect her. Not that he was even sure he could even try to be brave enough to stand up too him. 

The mistress slowly got up making her way over to the counter she pulled out the documents and before she could even mention the fee let alone the interview the man pulled out a strange looking gun and held it to her head. 

\- “now fill them out” he demanded

\- “name?”

\- “Morgan”

\- “age?”

\- “none of your concern”

\- “o-occupation”

\- “businessman now hurry up quit stalling!”

He cocked the trigger as she scrawled the rest down. He snatched it out of her hands and glanced it over. 

\- “now you'll let me go?”

\- “yes you can go in peace” he pulled the trigger shooting her in the head. “to the other side that is.”

He laughed even as he carried the two children under his arms and walked away. It was time to go back to the manor. Hopefully, these two would prove more useful than any of his past employees.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just my first work but check out my Tumblr here  
> https://iludahirihiri.tumblr.com/


End file.
